A unique stock carton safety knife was previously developed, as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,412,871 and 5,539,983, both incorporated by reference herein. The outer blade juncture of the knife has a blunt knob such as a sphere, as part of the patented combination. The present invention relates to a unique attachment of the knob to the blade.